starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Total Eclipsa the Moon/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E28 Queen Moon levitates Star out of the office.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly slams her office door.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly groaning with frustration.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly behind her desk.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly taking a deep breath.png S3E28 Moon stuffing Cornritos in her mouth.png S3E28 Moon 'I don't even know my own family'.png S3E28 Moon looking at Butterfly family book.png S3E28 The Butterfly family history book.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly looking resigned.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly enters Eclipsa's room.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly playing guitar.png S3E28 Eclipsa surprised to see Queen Moon.png S3E28 Moon looks at Eclipsa's guitar.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'did you make a guitar'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I work with what I'm given'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'this should be quick'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly talking to Eclipsa.png S3E28 Eclipsa's page in Butterfly family book.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly looking sad.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'what is it?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I haven't seen my daughter'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly apologizing to Eclipsa.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'it's fine'.png S3E28 Eclipsa looking sad again.png S3E28 Eclipsa turning the book page.png S3E28 Festivia's page in Butterfly family book.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'Festivia?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly answering 'no'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'are you sure?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'oh, I'm sure'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'my daughter was Meteora'.png S3E28 Moon 'The name may have been changed'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly describing Meteora.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'clovers on her cheeks'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'cutest tail in all of Mewni'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'a tail?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'she got it from her daddy'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'how is this possible?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'when a queen and a monster'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly interrupting Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon 'how could this not be your daughter?'.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'this is the complete history'.png S3E28 Eclipsa suggests looking in the archive.png S3E28 Moon unsure about going to the archive.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'Don't judge a room by its supplies'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'beyond what's in your book'.png S3E28 Moon 'don't even know how to get there'.png S3E28 Eclipsa offers to accompany Queen Moon.png S3E28 Moon denies Eclipsa's offer of coming.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'that won't be possible'.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'I'd never hear the end of it'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'good luck'.png S3E28 Moon about to leave Eclipsa's room.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I had a daughter'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I'd like to know what happened'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly feeling sorry for Eclipsa.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly hanging her head.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'fine'.png S3E28 Moon gestures Eclipsa out.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'think of it as a girls' night'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'it doesn't'.png S3E28 Sean making a tray of cupcakes.png S3E28 Sean with cupcake frosting on his hoof.png S3E28 Sean licking frosting off of his hoof.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly smuggling Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon entering the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S3E28 Moon sets off the magic detection device.png S3E28 Sean holding a scanning wand.png S3E28 Queen Moon looking threateningly at Sean.png S3E28 Sean 'it's probably fine'.png S3E28 Queen Moon hurrying down the corridor.png S3E28 Eclipsa hiding under Queen Moon's gown.png S3E28 Eclipsa doesn't know where the archive is.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'knew where you were going'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'just a stone cottage'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'did you say stone?'.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa entering a coat closet.png S3E28 Eclipsa looking inside the coat closet.png S3E28 Coat rack in the bureauracy closet.png S3E28 Moon 'don't judge a room by its supplies'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly reveals a stone wall.png S3E28 Eclipsa impressed by Moon's discovery.png S3E28 Eclipsa pressing musical panels on the wall.png S3E28 Moon watches Eclipsa unlock the stone wall.png S3E28 Eclipsa presses multiple musical panels at once.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly unlocks the stone wall.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa discover a secret passage.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa look inside the secret passage.png S3E28 Sean enters the closet behind Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Sean throwing the cupcake tray in the trash.png S3E28 Sean notices Queen Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Eclipsa and Moon looking back at Sean.png S3E28 Sean 'you opened a secret door'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly tries to explain to Sean.png S3E28 Sean 'I think I gotta report this'.png S3E28 Moon tells Sean to put his radio down.png S3E28 Sean 'I'm sorry, I can't do that'.png S3E28 Queen Moon takes Sean's radio away.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly grins nervously at Sean.png S3E28 Sean looking nervously at Queen Moon.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly stops Sean from leaving.png S3E28 Queen Moon trying to reason with Sean.png S3E28 Sean listening to Queen Butterfly.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'why don't you wipe his memory?'.png S3E28 Moon and Sean look shocked at Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon, Sean, and Eclipsa in the coat closet.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'Mind Eraser!'.png S3E28 Sean 'you can't do that!'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'of course she can'.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'I am not wiping his memory'.png S3E28 Sean starting to freak out.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'never learned magic without a wand'.png S3E28 Sean begs Eclipsa not to erase his memory.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'is this how you used magic?'.png S3E28 Queen Moon casting Mind Eraser spell.png S3E28 Sean drooling on the floor.png S3E28 Queen Moon realizing what she's done.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'oh, come on'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'you did that on purpose'.png S3E28 Eclipsa pushing Sean out of the coat closet.png S3E28 Sean falls lifeless onto the floor.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly having an internal crisis.png S3E28 Eclipsa dancing through the corridor.png S3E28 Eclipsa singing 'where could there be light?'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'singing a little song'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly tells Eclipsa not to run.png S3E28 Eclipsa jumping over a small hole.png S3E28 Queen Moon jumps over the small hole.png S3E28 Eclipsa reflecting light with a compact mirror.png S3E28 Beam of light shines into door keyhole.png S3E28 Eclipsa opening the unlocked door.png S3E28 Eclipsa leads Moon through the corridor.png S3E28 Eclipsa runs quickly through the corridor.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly running after Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa walk through the corridor.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa find a stone statue.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa look at statue's torch.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa find the archive entrance.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa about to enter the archive.png S3E28 Eclipsa finds the archive entrance locked.png S3E28 Eclipsa asking Queen Moon for a hairpin.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly gives Eclipsa a hairpin.png S3E28 Eclipsa putting the hairpin in her hair.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'we're going to use the rat hole'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly pushing a rock aside.png S3E28 Moon 'I am not getting in a rat hole!'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'it's so dirty in here!'.png S3E28 Moon doesn't want to go in the rat hole.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'isn't there another way?'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly jumps into the rat hole.png S3E28 Queen Moon gets stuck in the rat hole.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I'll have to go around'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'how long will it be'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'not long at all'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly left all by herself.png S3E28 Chandelier of burning candles.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider appears on the chandelier.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly surprised by the spider.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly and spider face-to-face.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider looks at Queen Butterfly.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly looking at the spider.png S3E28 Queen Moon's crown shining on her head.png S3E28 Close-up on three-eyed spider's eyes.png S3E28 Close-up on Queen Butterfly's eyes.png S3E28 Spider starts swinging back and forth.png S3E28 Moon watches spider swing back and forth.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider swinging left and right.png S3E28 Queen Moon's eyes start getting droopy.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider narrows its eyes at Moon.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly being hypnotized to sleep.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly falls asleep.png S3E28 Spider dancing with Queen Moon's crown.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly yelling at the spider.png S3E28 Spider runs away with Queen Moon's crown.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'how long have I been out?'.png S3E28 Chandelier with burnt-out candles.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly calls out to Eclipsa.png S3E28 Torches burning on wall sconces.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly all alone in the chamber.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'I trusted her!'.png S3E28 Eclipsa appears through the archive door.png S3E28 Eclipsa kicking Queen Butterfly's legs.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'what took you so long?!'.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I came as fast as I could!'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly 'I just needed a little'.png S3E28 Queen Moon being pulled through the hole.png S3E28 Eclipsa pulling Queen Moon out of the hole.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly straightening her hair.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa enter the Royal Archive.png S3E28 Giant clock in the Royal Archive.png S3E28 The Bureaucracy of Magic's Royal Archive.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'I had no idea this was here'.png S3E28 Eclipsa stops Moon from taking another step.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly almost steps on a trap tile.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'you'll set off the alarm'.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa walk through the archive.png S3E28 Eclipsa waving to an archive automaton.png S3E28 Queen Moon reading about Star and River.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'it's impossible to find anything'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly climbing a tall ladder.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly climbing the ladder.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly on the moving ladder.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa reach the top of the archive.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly finds her archive scroll.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly reading her archive scroll.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly's redacted archive scroll.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'all record of my daughter'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'who's Festivia?'.png S3E28 Moon 'we'll get to the bottom of this'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly dusting herself off.png S3E28 Moon 'once we're back at the palace'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly steps on a trap tile.png S3E28 Eclipsa 'I told you to watch your step!'.png S3E28 Archive automatons hurl quills at intruders.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa run away with the scroll.png S3E28 Spider still dancing with Moon's crown.png S3E28 Spider notices Queen Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa running to the exit.png S3E28 Shiny scroll in Queen Butterfly's hands.png S3E28 Spider enamored with the shiny scroll.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa dodge flying quills.png S3E28 Royal Archive's entrance starts to close.png S3E28 Queen Moon running toward the exit.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider knocks into Queen Moon.png S3E28 Eclipsa's scroll and Moon's crown on the floor.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly angry at three-eyed spider.png S3E28 Eclipsa telling Queen Moon to hurry.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly jumps out of the archive.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly holding the spider.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly swings spider like a lasso.png S3E28 Spider flying through the archive door.png S3E28 Three-eyed spider grabs Moon's crown.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly retrieves her crown.png S3E28 Eclipsa escaping the Royal Archive.png S3E28 Magic High Commission run to the archive.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa escaping the archive.png S3E28 Exterior view of Butterfly Castle.png S3E28 Queen Moon examining Eclipsa's scroll.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'I think I know who it was'.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I'm the one on trial'.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly sympathizing with Eclipsa.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly reassuring Eclipsa.png S3E28 Eclipsa Butterfly 'but how?'.png S3E28 Star Butterfly enters Moon's office.png S3E28 Star Butterfly greets Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon and Eclipsa greet Star Butterfly.png Прочее Total Eclipsa the Moon poster.png|Арт от Ариэль VH en:Total Eclipsa the Moon/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона